1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair treatment compositions and methods of manufacturing the compositions, and more specifically to such compositions which are capable of acting as a cosmetic, reducing alopecia, preventing alopecia, stimulating hair growth or any combination thereof, as well as methods of manufacturing the compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Alopecia can be caused by various factors including, but not limited to, mental stress, hormonal imbalances, chemotherapy and febrile conditions. Alopecia is also attributed to advancing age and a decrease in the mitotic activity of the hair follicle.
Due to society's tendency to attach a stigma to hair loss, there exists a substantial demand for a "cure" to baldness. In particular, the desire to maintain a full head hair has resulted in numerous hair growth studies. These studies have led to several causes with respect to the acquired loss of hair.
Particularly, among the several causes, a hypothesis that seborrhea leads to alopecia is generally accepted now. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a hair 1 is composed of a hair bulb 4 which includes stem cells 3 having hair papillas 2 provided to nutrients through a blood vessel, a hair root 6 which has sebaceous glands 5 located in a part connected to the stem cells, and a hair shaft 8 which is one part of scalp 7.
Though sebum makes hair glaze by nature, if excessive secreting sebum oxygenates to peroxide of lipid, sebum changes to seborrhea which hardened like a wax. The seborrhea mostly stops up hair bulbs, resulting in reduction of the metabolism of the stem cell and stoppage of hair generation. If these phenomena continue in the scalp, seborrhea becomes scurfy and hair removal from the scalp is increased; that is, alopecia occurs.
On the other hand, it was known that there are many compositions and treatments for curing alopecia in the prior art. For example, these include a composition mixed with various herbs, a composition made from a polysaccharide which is extracted from the skin of animals, and a composition made from a minoxydyl used as hyperpiesia remedy, etc. Also, there are treatments such as stimulating a blood vessel by using the art of acupuncture and planting follicles in the scalp directly.
But it remains a challenge in the art to provide a composition that is capable of reducing and/or preventing alopecia without any detrimental side effects. It is a further challenge in the art to provide a composition that is capable of increasing hair growth or acting as a cosmetic without inducing negative side effects.